1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an interface controlling technology, and in particular, to an interface controlling method and device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
So far, interface control to a smart television or a set top box is operated through arrow keys disposed on the television per se or through a touchpad simulated by a touch panel of a remote-controller, and thus the convenient touchscreen operation mode of a smart system of the smart television cannot be used directly, that is to say, a viewing control cannot be directly chosen by clicking but can merely be chosen by moving a focus through the arrow keys and gestures operations. Therefore, how to determine the position of the focus greatly affects user experience.
In a currently predominant focus fixing method, a canvas (a parent view where the control is located) cannot be moved, and a focus is moved for choosing, therefore, the position of the focus should be changed continuously. If there are a plurality of pages of content to display, when the focus is moved continuously on a margin of a canvas, a next canvas will be displayed or a page turning operation will be implemented, which makes the user have to timely track the position of the focus and thereby getting tired easily and an accelerated rolling operation cannot be naturally performed on the canvas.